flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Wahda Guild
This guild, based in Alfenheim, was created to help protect the settlements of Flouna. Originally founded as a guild of exploration, this guild and its members have saved the flouna colonies from invasions, incursions and coups from devils, demons and githyanki, just to name a few. Members of this guild will take just about any job from adventuring and exploration to eliminating threats. Founding Details. Members Squads The Wahda guild has formed several smaller squads out of its members to complete certain missions that require specific skill sets or for long term missions into the outside world. Wizards and Rapiers The Wizards and rapiers squad was comprised of magic users and stealth oriented combatants. This group was formed with the intention of specializing in scouting, infiltration, information gathering and deception. The group had all the skills necessary but lacked cohesion and cooperation between team members. The lead, Nyanta, was often incapacitated or absent, leaving the group with no clear leader. Dolan and Blazej did not get along and Cassandra was under suspicion of being a devil sympathizer at the time. Wizards and rapiers only did a few missions before both Dolan and Cassandra left the guild. Mainland Crew The Mainland Crew was comprised from guild volunteers who wished to go on a 7 month excursion to the mainland after the guild had been hired to find some lost artifacts belonging to the agorician government. This group had no specific specialty in mind when it was formed, and it included several non-guild members in its ranks. It had no official leader appointed, but functioned surprisingly well without one. Aside from the time they accidentally mutinied and took over their ship that was taking them to the mainland. This group stayed together for the full seven months of their mission and were successful in their hired endeavors and even in saving the capital city of Agorice twice in the process. Rangers The Wahda rangers were established as a squad capable of moving quickly, staying away from Alfenheim for extended period of time, and capable of slaying both large beasts and swarms of smaller hostiles. The rangers are comprised mainly of guild members from the ΩTimeline who have yet to establish lives for themselves in the ΔTimeline. Koritha and Yao being the exceptions. The Wahda Rangers have yet to perform any large scale missions or have their leader determined, but they have shown their capabilities outside of this squad time and time again both in combat and out of it. They will be the long reaching, right arm of the Wahda guild, capable of traveling and exploring farther out than the guild has been able to do up to this point. Guardians The Wahda guardians are the left, and defensive hand of the Wahda guild. Focused more on diplomacy, inter colonial relations, and defense, the Wahda Guardians are all seasoned members of the guild who have lived in and defended Alfenheim from the Githyanki and other threats. They have responsibilities to attend to locally both in the name of the guild and otherwise.Category:Groups